High School Never Ends
by trueviolet1216
Summary: All Jules Callaghan wanted was a perfect day off, but apparently life couldn't even give her that. She should have just stayed home, had a long movie night with lots and lots of ice cream, and four annoying brothers.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

High School Never Ends

**PROLOGUE**

"Hahaha! Yeah, I remember that, you couldn't sit down for a week!" Jonathan Callaghan said in between tears of laughter.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. Besides, how was I supposed to know she was in the shower? At least lock the door first, Jules!" Robert Callaghan pouted.

Jules Callaghan sat with her four brothers at the Acadia Restaurant in Toronto. She had not seen her brothers properly in years, and to be able to talk to them in so long was like a breath of fresh air. Reminiscing about childhood memories, disastrous double dates, and a couple of bruised toes here and there brought back so many happy memories of their life at the farm, away from her hectic life here. Her rare day off from her job brought with it four, annoyingly tall older brothers.

"Yeah, right!" Jules said, throwing her head back laughing. "What did Dad always tell you? Check or at least knock first before barging in. Apparently you forgot there was a girl in the house! Wouldn't be the first time actually. I am in no way responsible for your upset rear!"

"Yeah, but you did kick his ass! And the broken nose was all you, sis!" said her eldest brother, David, shaking his head.

The youngest of her brothers, Adam, stood up and excused himself to the restroom, nearly falling over in laughter as he went.

Rob yelled at him as he went, "Hey, shut up Adam! You weren't even there!"

Adam turned and said, "Yeah, but it's still funny!" He rounded the corner to the restroom, head still bobbing in laughter.

Jules laughed along with her other brothers. It was a beautiful day, she had the entire day off and she had her brothers with her, she and Sam had just found out about a week ago that she was expecting their first child, and work was work as always. Nothing could possibly ruin such a perfect night out.

"SHIT! NO, DON'T DO THAT!", the sounds of chairs screeching across the floor sounded loudly from the next room.

POP. POP. POP. The sound of body hitting the floor, more screaming, crying, cellphones beeping sounded into Jules' ears.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

"SOMEONE CALL 911! NOW!"

Nothing except for that. Those were definitely gunshots, and were most definitely ruiners of any wishes of a peaceful night she had originally wanted or planned. She should have just stayed home and eaten there, but apparently Acadia's had the best flat iron steak her brothers had ever had when coming to Toronto, so she had lost 4-1. They only had that night, they said, she had work tomorrow, they said, she would really like it, they said.

"NOBODY MOVE! DON'T MOVE! SHUT UP! STOP CRYING!"

Great! Tonight just kept getting better, didn't it?

A/N: Hey, this is my second story on FF! Please R&R! Should I continue with it? Enjoy! - **TrueViolet1216**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

**2 hours earlier:**

"Howard!"

"Howard, we're going to be late for mass! Look, I know you don't like it much, but could you at least go for me? Please?"

Judith Miller approached her husband's outdoor shed frustrated, her heels digging into the gravel. _They were going to miss it. And for what? So Howard could pout and sit there not doing anything? Things weren't like they used to be…_

She pushed on the wooden door, and peered inside. "Howard?"

"Shut it, woman! I don't even want to go! Stop badgering me!" Howard Miller growled at her from under the old 1969 AMC AMX car he was currently restoring to perfection.

"If you could just listen to me. I-"Judith said tearfully.

"I'm done listenin' to you, you hear me! All you do is nag and nag and nag at me! All day everyday day! Look, you're dealing with it your own way; let me deal with it mine!" Howard slid out from under the car and pointed his greasy fingers at his wife of eighteen years.

"But your way is not helping you, Howard! You're digging yourself into an early grave. Please!"

"Says who? Hmm? Those rich psychiatrists downtown! What do _those_ people know about anything!" he yelled, a vein pulling at his temple in anger.

"They are professionals. They are very good at what they do" Judith responded sniffing.

"Yeah, good at taking away any peace and quiet we still have left!" he threw the wrench into the toolbox across the room with a loud thunk, scrubbing at his hands as he went.

Judith flinched, and sighed as though steeling herself against what was to come. _NO. She needed to take this off her chest. Right now._

"Howard, what happened was not your fau-"

"You shut up about things you don't understand! You hear me, you stupid woman!" he screamed in her face, turning back around to face the power tool across the bench.

"But I really want to help you! Please, as your wife, I want to help! You NEED to listen to me!"

THUNK.

**SRU Headquarters:**

"Police Strategic Response Unit" Winnie said into the intercom, "Yes, alright. We'll have police there shortly. Thank you"

"TEAM ONE! HOT CALL! 1312 Prescott St. Caucasian male was seen fleeing the scene in a blue sedan, injured and armed. There is a victim, female from the description, possibly dying; EMS is still working on her. Check your PDA's for more information headed your way."

Sam Braddock sighed as he strapped his gear into the back of their black Suburban's. He slid his phone into his chest pocket.

"You alright, Sam?" Ed Lane asked him, brow furrowed in concern.

"It's nothing. It's just Jules isn't answering her phone. She's out eating with her brothers tonight. But she usually answers after the first call." He decided not to tell Ed about the baby. He and Jules had decided to wait to tell the team and their respective families.

"I'm sure she's fine. If she's with her brothers they're probably talking and she can't hear the phone. You know how the five of them are when the get together."

"Yeah", Sam said, "You're right. I should probably leave it alone."

Three black Suburban's seared out of the parked garage of the SRU, lights flashing, toward Prescott St.

"The subject's name is Howard Miller; the car is registered under his name. His wife Judith Miller is the woman found nearly stabbed to death in their old shed by the neighbor. He has no previous issues with the police." Winnie's voice sounded through the headsets.

"Marital spat, do you think?" Spike wondered.

"It's too early to know. Anything else, you just patch through to us Winnie", Ed said into his headset. "Alpha team: Sam, Greg and me. Bravo team: Spike, and Leah. Spike stay in the truck and secure any outside interference. Leah, you talk to the neighbors, friends, family, find out anything to help us understand the situation."

Winnie's voice was heard again, "A blue sedan was last seen crossing over into Clinton St. It fits the description of both the car and the driver. It looks like he's headed to one of the restaurants there; those are the only type of business down there. According to witnesses he just went into the parking garage for one of them about ten minutes ago…Acadia Restaurant on Clinton St. There are currently holding a five year high school reunion in one of the back rooms, and there are about fifty other guests apart from them."

"We're on our way there. Thank you, Winnie" Ed responded.

Sam froze, turning a pasty white, while clutching the seat until his fingers bled. "What? What restaurant?"

"It is Acadia Restaurant on Clinton St. It's very popular right now among with tourists and group events. Why?" Winnie replied.

Ed saw Sam's terrified face. "What? Sam, what's in Acadia? You know of it?"

"_Jules…Jules and her brothers went to have dinner there tonight."_


	3. Chapter 3: Hostage

**A/N: Hey sorry, I've been super busy; buying stuff cause I leave for university next week :) Anyways here is the next chapter **** ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint…Unfortunately! But bless Stephanie and Mark for creating it. **

**Chapter 3: Hostage**

**Acadia Restaurant, 7:00 P.M. **

Jules had been a hostage before; she remembered her and Steve's disastrous date to his favorite restaurant about a year and a half ago. Now it was her brothers that were held with her, her flesh and blood. She felt her hand move almost unconsciously to her stomach as though the gesture would protect her unborn baby. She checked her watch; they had barely been in there for ten minutes. Why then, did it seem like a lifetime?

_Protect. _It was the only word flashing though mind as soon as she heard the gun fire. She couldn't however just think of herself. It was her day off, but she was first and foremost a cop, she had been trained to protect the innocent. No matter what her personal feelings of the situation were she needed to calm down and analyze the situation as she would any other.

_Connect. Respect. Protect. _That was her goal, not to protect herself, but the frightened people around her, along with her brothers, along with the subject himself. Jules steeled herself for the danger coming through the doors. She took out a pen from her bag (checking on the loaded gun inside as well), took a napkin from the table and wrote, "I'm a cop. Calm down. Let me handle this. Please". She couldn't risk the subject overhearing her say she was a cop, it could escalate the situation too quickly. She looked up at the people that had taken refuge in the room with her, along with her brothers, and a handful of the guests from the high school reunion next door (who seemed to be the subject's targets, since he targeted their specific room). She handed the napkin to her brother Robert, who read it, nodded in understanding, and then he proceeded to pass it around among the guests. She knew she needed them to understand that interfering would only agitate him worse; she needed to isolate him and get him to open up to her. She could hear him banging against the wall in the room next door, he was getting the keys to all the doors from the manager's office, someone said.

Jules peeked out at the front door; the subject had placed a homemade bomb at the front stoop. From where she was standing it looked like a small amount of movement to the wires could activate it; one step in the wrong place could blow everything apart. _CRAP. _At least Spike had given them all impromptu bomb lessons last week; she knew she had to get close enough to disarm it. Even if she could, the room the subject was in had clear glass doors; it was the perfect place for him to see every inch of the restaurant. _DOUBLE CRAP._

"Are you the cop?" someone whispered to her left. A woman of about 23, red hair and blue eyes, sat down near her on the floor. It seemed as though her message had gotten around to the entire room; everyone had seemingly calmed down slightly, now that they knew there was an armed cop among them.

"Yes, I am. My name is Jules." She answered, trying to be reassuring.

"Help us please. I don't want to die. We don't know what we did to make him so angry!" Tears filled her eyes, her hands shaking violently.

"Alright, it's okay. I will. I will help. Everyone just needs to stay calm, and not interfere; the slightest agitation could make it worse. Do you understand?"

"Mmm-hmm, yes." The woman replied tearfully.

"Mr. Miller always did have a bit of a temper. My name is Hannah, by the way, Hannah Spencer." She told her, flashing her nametag in front of Jules' eyes, which had her name and the word "Pediatrician" underneath.

"You know him?" Jules asked, interested. A connection to the subject is what she needed right now.

"Yes. He's our classmate's dad, her name is Grace Miller. He just showed up and started yelling at everyone, waving the gun around. He shot Raoul! He SHOT him! Oh God! He's dead! He didn't -_HIC_- do anything to him!" Hannah shook harder. Jules motioned for her ex-classmates to take care of her, and made her way to her brothers. David was trying to make a call from the phone in the room, Robert was nervously chewing on the edge of a breadstick, and Jon was tapping his foot incessantly.

"You guys alright?" she inquired.

"Oh yeah, sure. You know this is exactly what we wanted when came to visit. Being held hostage at a restaurant, it _really_ gives you a feel for the place, Jules!" Robert responded sarcastically.

David nudged him with his elbow, shaking his head at him to shut up. Jonathan sighed heavily then said," Hey, where's Adam?"

David cursed," Shit, he went to restroom! Probably didn't hear anything, those freaking things are soundproof. I went earlier, couldn't hear anything from the outside".

Jules looked at the corner Adam had disappeared around. She hoped he got out soon; otherwise he would be on the other side of the subject when he finally reappeared, and not the good side.

"Damn that bastard! He cut the phone lines!" David cursed again, slamming the phone into the receiver angrily. He rubbed his face with his hands, like he always did when he was agitated.

Jules put her hand on his shoulder, and said," Just let me handle it alright? Please."

"NO. Absolutely not, Jules!" Jon replied.

"Don't even think about it!" David agreed.

"No, that is not an option! AT ALL!" Rob said shaking his head in earnest.

"No! You have to let me do this. I NEED to do this. It's my job; I've trained for situations like this! So stop being such protective babies and shut it!" Jules responded to all three of them furiously.

She stood up, her back to them, and made her way over to Hannah and her friends again.

"Hello again Hannah. You said that you know the subj- I mean, Mr. Miller?" Jules asked her, "How do you know him apart from his daughter Grace? Anything will help. Please. Even if it doesn't seem important to you, it is to me. I need to understand everything, every possible angle. Don't leave anything out."

Hannah cast wary looks at her friends. One of them, African-American and medium build across from her said to Hannah, "Tell her. It could help us, Hannah. We'll help you too, to answer the questions. Go on; tell the cop why Mr. Miller's gone crazy." His nametag identified him as Connor Oakley, a real estate agent. He looked around at his ex-classmates until finally they all nodded in agreement.

"This is about Grace. I'm sure it is. She was my best friend." Hannah whispered brokenly.

"Grace? Why is this about Grace?" Jules asked, "Is she here today, did he come looking for her about something?"

Hannah exhaled slowly, and then said, "No. He didn't come looking for Grace. Because Grace is dead. She died a year ago today". Hannah burst into tears again as heavy footsteps sounded and the room's door burst open at last.

**A/N: Hey, hope you liked it. I promise I'll try to finish this story before I go back to school next week. Are the chapters too short? Would you guys like me to write longer chapters? Please, any criticism is advisable **** Did any of you think Mr. Miller's daughter died in high school accident perhaps? Ha, nope, it seemed too cliché to me….so I changed my mind…any guesses now?**


	4. Chapter 4: Desperate

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint! If I did I would spend it squishing Sam's awesome cheeks and discussing bombs with Spike, but alas I do not…**

Chapter 4: Desperate

"_Jules..No…" _Sam thought. He couldn't stop shaking; his hands were turning white, as he dug his nails into his palms.

Ed sighed heavily and ran a worn hand over his face, "Dammit! Are you sure?"

Sam nodded. Jules had left a note with the name and address of the restaurant. "She left directions with Winnie, just in case we needed to reach her."

"Hear that team? One of our own is in that restaurant along with fifty other civilians, including Jules' brothers. We are now considering this a top priority!" Ed said, discussing the newly arisen situation with the team. Sam closed his eyes trying to regulate his breathing; it wouldn't do Jules any good if he freaked out.

"COPY THAT!" was the reply through the headsets. The announcement of Jules being in danger had just reaffirmed their plan to execute everything safely and accurately.

"Leah? Any news on the family? Any other contacts?" Greg asked, worried.

"Yes. The wife is stable, but they need to get her to the nearest hospital. They do have a niece, Sarah; she's listed as next of kin after Judith Miller, lives about 25 minutes from here. No other family apart from her."

"Check out the niece, see what she knows." Ed told her," Do not curtail around anything. This is a security issue and we can't afford to be given any false information."

"Copy that", Leah said as she headed south towards the niece's house.

As the two black suburban's pulled up in front of the restaurant, Sam got out quick as lightning, slamming the door hard. As he turned to Spike, Spike nodded, he knew Sam was close to bursting with pent up emotion.

"Sam?" Ed lead Sam behind the command truck, as Spike and Greg went to discuss blueprints with the restaurant owner who had just arrived.

"Sam, I understand." Ed tried to calm him down. "Alright, buddy? I know. We will get her and everyone else out safe if we just do things by the book; no mistakes, no one gets hurt. Alright? She would want you calm, keep calm."

Sam's tousled blond hair contrasted against his pale, ghostly face. He nodded not trusting himself to speak. He followed Ed to where Greg and Spike were standing, the owner just leaving them with blueprints.

"Anything that can help?" Sam asked.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, the owner says there are three different ways into the restaurant. Front door and back door, but according to the blueprints both doors are visible to the subject. The doors are a no-go, not unless we want people hurt.

"What about up? Ceiling entrances, vents, anything?" Ed asked.

"There's a ceiling vent we could go through, but it's a one person job" Greg said.

"Boss looks like there's a homemade bomb at the front of the restaurant. There are wires all around the room; he set them up to be triggered if anyone tries to leave." Spike said, setting down the binocular's he'd been holding. "It might be that he set up another on at the back too."

"Damn!" said Sam as he strapped another gun to his belt. He had been hoping for a quick entrance, but apparently Howard Miller had other plans in mind.

"The ceiling entrance it is then" Ed ordered, "Spike, get the manager, we'll need the blueprints of the vents as well. "

"By then it might be too late" said Spike, "With the ten minutes it takes to travel in those vents as quietly as possible, ten minutes is a long time; plenty of time for him to do what he wants without us interrupting."

"Do it anyway!" Ed ordered again, "Go!" Spike ran over to the manager to ask for the vent blueprints.

"Wait a second!" Greg told them, shaking his head in disbelief, "Jules! Jules can help from the inside. We might not be able to talk to her and lead her on, but she is a part of this team, and she knows what to do! She's the only chance we have without setting Miller off."

Sam sighed again, internally struggling between bursting in and saving his girlfriend, unborn baby, and countless others and trusting that Jules as a trained SRU cop could handle this, "So it's up to Jules. Let's leave it all to Jules." He slammed the command truck door as he entered it, ready to help Spike with the prints.

"Boss", Leah's voice sounded through the headsets, "I have the niece with me. She told me some things about the Miller family. You might want to hear this, before you do anything else."

**A/N: Sorry! It's been such a long time! I've been super busy; first week of classes and all! But here's another chapter! Here's some virtual tea while you now wait for the next chapter! I hope life will stop screwing with me and the next chapter will come faster than this one!**


	5. Chapter 5: Side of A Complicated Story

**A/N: Hello everyone! How are you today? Here is the next chapter! I apologize that it has taken me three weeks to update! Usually this is what bugs me about authors and now I'm doing it! Tsk tsk! Oh well, life has to go on…**

Side of A Complicated Story

**Howard**

He could hear them crying in the next room! Dammit! They needed to stop crying! Nothing was going to happen if they just gave him what he wanted!

_Stupid cops and their meddling, what the hell are they waiting for?_ thought Howard Miller as he scavenged the manager's office for weapons. He unclipped the shotgun in the main safe cupboard above the desk.

"Aghh! No!" the sniffling was growing louder in the next room! "Please!"

"Shut up!" Howard banged the side of the wall with his fist and the silence was instantaneous. That was better, he could think now! That stupid Hannah and her stupid friends! They were poison for his Grace, his perfect and angelic Grace! Howard softened at the thought of his daughter.

_But she's gone! It's their entire fault and HERS! I hope that stupid bitch knows that she got what she asked for!_

Howard double checked the gun at his waist and at his ankle, and turned toward the door to finally shut all of these people up.

**Jules**

"Shhh!" Jules whispered to Hannah as Howard Miller burst into the room, boots hitting the floor with a continuous thump.

"Stand up, stupid bitch!" Howard grabbed Hannah, pulling her up so hard her arm popped out of its socket with a CRACK!

"AHH! OH!" Hannah moaned, panting, as Howard pulled her into one of the chairs by the nearest table.

"Now! Tell the truth! You're gonna tell everyone here that it's your fault my Grace is dead! And when you're done I'm going to blow your brains out! Got it! If I'm going down, you are coming with me!" he spat in her face and let go of her sobbing form, waiting expectantly for her confession.

Hannah rolled her head around in pain, and nodded once, but didn't say a word to Howard as she sighed and gritted her teeth.

"Say it!" Howard growled at Hannah, and then turning towards the other reunion guests said," And you're all coming up next to her and telling everyone the truth. The whole truth, none of that wishy-washy half-baked drama you told my wife! It was your entire fault and now she's gone!" Miller threatened, pointing the loaded gun at their faces.

"Mr. Miller" said a calm faced Jules said behind him, "What is the truth? Could you please tell us? What did they do?"

"They KNOW what they did! They lied! This stupid bitch and those bastards LIED!" Howard spat at Jules, behind Jules her brother's flinched making to get up if he tried anything.

"Yes. I understand, but what about your side of the story. What did they do?

"They told everyone that I abused my daughter! I never touched her! I wouldn't dare!" Howard's voice broke on his last word, his face red with exertion, and he clutched Hannah's misplaced arm again making her cry out again.

"Please! Stop it! You did! She told us herself! She WANTED to get away from you! You were hurting her! She would always show up to school with bruises on her arms! I helped her put on the makeup! I was always there!" Hannah screamed at Howard Miller.

"You shut up! That's not true! I loved her! I loved my daughter! I was there when she was born! I held her! I LOVED HER! DO you understand me?" Howard slapped Hannah hard across the face, gun still in hand, making her fall off the chair, crying.

_This is getting out of hand. Control it, Jules. Take control of the situation, but don't let him know._

"Mr. Miller? Why is she saying those things? What happened? I want to hear your side, not their confessions. Can you do that, please? It's your choice." Jules told him.

_That's right, get him to open up, talk to him, and get him to calm down._

"Tell me about Grace, your daughter, what was she like?" Jules repeated.

Howard turned to Jules again, who had her hands up in a surrendered state, palms facing him, letting him continue.

"Grace?" Howard's eyes focused, his voice took on a tender and soft lilt as her spoke his daughter's name, and then continued, "I named her. I chose the name and suggested it. Grace Miller. She was named after her grandmother, my mother. It means God's favor. My wife and I loved it from the moment we heard it. It was perfect for her. And now she's gone. From when she was born, up until she was gone, I loved her. And they're saying I mistreated her. They didn't know her. Not like I did!" Hannah whimpered behind him, eyes pleading at Jules to do something, to do anything, she was the cop here. _Do something_, her eyes pleaded at her.

Jules nodded, seeming sympathetic to him, as she worked her way towards Howard, putting as many civilians behind her as she could without him noticing. He was so engrossed in talking about Grace that he noticed nothing else. She could practically feel her brothers, especially David, wanting to yell at her, but knew that if something happened, she had to get everyone safe first, before herself. As Howard spoke, she turned to them slightly and shook her head at them, telling them to not interrupt. They were getting somewhere, and they couldn't ruin it. It seemed Adam hadn't come out from the restroom yet, and maybe he heard Hannah's screams as he was coming out, and decided to stay in there. She hoped, but knew it was impossible. Could it really have been half an hour ago that they were laughing at some silly joke? It seemed silly, how fast something could change. She hoped Sam was alright. She knew he was outside, she could feel it. Greg, Ed, Spike, and Leah, bet they were outside as well. Jules hoped they kept Sam from doing anything stupid, kept him level-headed. They didn't want Dr. Toth breathing down their necks again.

_They're leaving this to me. That's why they haven't done anything yet. They know I'm inside and that I can handle it. You're in the SRU for a reason Jules. Your brothers are in danger too, not just some random civilians. I have to get Howard's side of the story, and they'll get the people on the outside. Keep control, Jules, breath…_

_Keep control._

CREAK. The door to the restroom opened as Adam Callaghan stepped through the door. _Oh no…No…_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Howard screamed, breaking his focus on Grace, noticing Adam at the door.

_Oh, Adam! No…This is gonna get difficult….Seriously, out of all the things you could've done, you choose now to get out…Seriously? What kind of brothers am I related to? Honestly…_

**A/N: Keep reading and find out the rest of the story. Hahaha! Oh, Adam; I love you sweetie, but seriously? These characters keep surprising me! The outside version of the story is coming up next. What does the niece have to say about everything? What will Mrs. Miller say about her husband, her daughter? Did Howard really do anything? Hmmm…..**


	6. Chapter 6: Brothers

**A/N: I did it again? Didn't I? Crap. Well here's the next chapter, and some cookies and milk (peace offering?). Hahaha! Yeah…Anyways…Read and enjoy! Is Jules a little OC? I'm just checking cause it she feels a little OC to me. I just figured, just because we only see her outside mannerisms on the show, her thought process would be quick, fast, and shifty like her job requires, but I wanna be sure and not go all OC on Jules, 'cause she's awesome! **

Brothers: They're Total Idiots, But Not Really…

**Jules**

A single word ran across Jules' mind as she stared at her brother a few feet away from her, and psycho father standing between them with a gun.

_CRAP._

Howard Miller blinked a few times, as though trying to make sure Adam was really there, Jules was tempted to do the same and imagine her youngest brother somewhere else, anywhere but there. She took in a breath, turned her face away from her brother and faced Howard instead, as Mr. Miller addressed Adam again his face turning a bright reddish purple. He was getting angry again, this wasn't turning out as good as Jules had hoped. But surely she couldn't blame her brother; he hadn't known that in the minutes he was in the restroom a madman with gun had taken them all as hostage. Because surely Adam's job and lifestyle didn't call for psychopaths with bombs and semi-automatic guns, but Jules' job and lifestyle did, and she wanted to slap herself for being so stupid as to being stuck in this situation with her brothers, not just one, that could have made it easier, but ALL of them.

"Well, umm…I'm Adam", her brother mumbled, addressing the man pointing a gun at his face. Well, at least he hadn't frozen in so much fear he couldn't speak, better than most civilians.

"Adam, huh? Well, _Adam_, I need to know how you got in here. See, I can't have that happening again, right? Answer me!" Howard spit out at him, breathing heavily, shaking the gun slightly at him again.

"Yes! Of course!" Adam jumped slightly at Howard's tone, swallowed and then said, "I came out of the restroom, and it's behind there, behind the wall. There's no other door there, I swear".

"Well, can you check again? Hmm?" sweat poured down Howard's face despite the air conditioning in the restaurant; he was nervous, Jules noticed. "You there! Check for him! No funny business!"

Robert's eyes widened slightly at being talked at, especially by a crazy lunatic with a gun, but nodded and stood up from his chair, allowing his younger brother to take the chair. Following the path that Adam had just come from, he walked even more slowly; having a gun pointed at your back could do that.

"MOVE! Damnit! Check it out now!" Howard was sweating harder now, his hands shaking harder. If she couldn't stop him from shaking, it could make the gun go off inadvertently hitting anyone in the room.

"Mr. Miller, sir?" _Good Jules, _she thought, _a sign of respect, push his attention away from him. But why am I still working with this guy? Shouldn't it should be easier than this? What is wrong with me, I usually do this quicker than this?_

"What?" Howard said through gritted teeth at her. Okay, obviously being interrupted was not his cup of tea. Good to know.

"Shouldn't we get Hannah to a hospital? She's in pain, and that arm should really be out back into -", Jules was cut off by Howard pushing one of the few chairs separating them and taking some steps toward her, grinning. This was all a game to him, he thought it was funny; Hannah's pain was funny to him.

"Hahaha! Hospital? That bitch deserves that pain! I bet my Grace felt even more pain than she's feeling right now! What does SHE know about pain?" Howard was practically spitting in her face, trying to get her to understand his side, but was it the right one? She could side with Hannah and get Howard even more angry or side with and get caught lying to his face at which point he would probably just shoot them all anyways.

"Alright, but may I at least get some towels from the restroom? Keep her fever down?" Jules did not say please; begging to madmen was not in her bowl of fruit today, she was done begging, but this was a civilian and she, Jules, was indispensable, compared to an innocent who never should be suffering like this.

Howard looked like he was contemplating her question and finally nodded at Robert who had already returned and told Howard there was no door, motioning to watch Jules as she went to the restroom.

Jules moved towards the back slowly not wanting to agitate Howard more. Once they both reached the back, Robert turned to his sister and whispered, "What do have in mind, Jules? We can't do this forever, going back and forth!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" she whispered back urgently, "If he let me go back here, to get supplies for Hannah….It must mean a part of him is still compassionate. I have to use that to my advantage, but I can't put anyone else at risk, Rob!" Her hands shook, not wanting to think about anyone else getting because she couldn't think straight and do her job correctly.

"You are amazing. You are doing a wonderful job!" Her brother grabbed her hands in his and squeezed. "You'll figure out what to do. You're a Callaghan, alright? We're awesome at this stuff!"

Jules chuckled lightly, despite the situation her brother Robert always could make her laugh at anything. Letting go of his hands, she went into the restroom and began to pile up on paper towels. She sighed heavily and took a look in the mirror for the first time in hours. Her mascara was smudged, and her face looked as tired as she felt, and she was hungry again, or rather the baby was hungry again. _No! Think about the baby after this is over, Jules! _But she couldn't help that the moment Howard Miller burst through the doors of Acadia she had suppressed the urge to hide under the table and curl up into a ball. She couldn't help it if all she wanted to do was run away screaming and protect her baby from anything and anyone, including Howard Miller. She could finally understand why this as taking longer than she expected. It was the baby. Despite her knowing how to calm subjects down, the baby was always at the back of her mind, hindering her. Is this what they called a mother's instinct? If it was, it couldn't have possibly turned up at worse moment.

_SAM. Do it for Sam. _She shuddered again, huffed, and turned towards the door, ready to face Howard Miller again, because Sam was out there waiting for her, and she was getting out of here if it was the last thing she did. She was a Callaghan, and if she played her cards right tonight, and lived through this, in the near future she'd be a Braddock.

**Sam**

Outside Acadia, Sam Braddock had taken charge. He was everywhere at once, going over maps, blueprints, weapons and records, that by the second hour he looked like he had been at it for at least six. Anything to help him understand Howard Miller better, not that wanted to, he'd much rather be safe with his pregnant girlfriend right now than worrying about her being blown up by some psycho who had decided to ambush the very restaurant she was in.

"Sam?" Ed Lane inquired behind him.

"Hey, how'd it go with Leah, did she find out anything with the niece?" Sam inquired, anxious for progress.

"You should listen to this. Leah just sent this in, said we should have a listen." Ed handed Sam a headphone set, clicking the audio file link Leah had sent through to his PDA.

The 911 tone rang once and the clear voice of a female operator answered calmly:

_911, what is your emergency?_

_Hello. Yes, this is Judith Miller. Umm, uhh…I think my husband…My daughter…Oh god, my daughter…My Grace…My poor Grace…It's happening again…Oh god…_

_Ma'am? Are you alright? Would you like us to send an ambulance? Ma'am? What about your daughter?_

_NO! Just, nothing! It's nothing! Sorry!_

A loud THUMP was heard on the other side of the line, as though something had set foot into a room. _Judith, what are you doing? _

_Nothing, dear, just calling my sister. You know how she gets when she's pregnant; all she wants to do is talk._

_Hey, I love you Judith. You know I didn't mean any of it earlier. I get a little cranky now and then, work is killing me, and the whole thing with Grace, oh god. I'm sorry._

_Mmmhmm. Of course, honey I understand. _Judith's breathing got slightly heightened as though she was trying to calm herself down. Sam could hear her swallow nervously over the recording, before Howard's voice filled the recording again.

_Yeah? Well, get off the phone and make us some dinner. I'll forget your little tantrum, alright. Everything will be fine. We'll get Grace back, okay?_

_Yes, dear. Umm…Sorry, hon, I'm gonna have to go. Have to eat ya' know. Hahaha! I'll see you sometime later, alright? Maybe stop for coffee? Bye._

Sam could hear Judith's voice take a high pitch at the few last words. She was lying, he could tell. Howard was probably standing in front of her making her say these things. What was going on with this family? Was he abusive or not?

_Hello? Ma'am? Are you there? Hello? Are you alright? Ma'am?_

The operator was still trying to reach Judith, but after about five minutes of trying to redirect the call she gave up and the recording went dead.

"This recording is from about five years ago, around the time Grace Miller was still living with them, I believe she joined the army around that time as well. Judith Miller placed a call into 911 around April of that year, but never called back after that. However there were several calls from the Miller's house over the course of ten years _before_ this call was made. No one ever spoke, but the operator tells me they could hear breathing on the other side" Ed huffed, running a hand over his face. These domestic violence cases always made him sick just thinking about them. He couldn't imagine ever doing anything like this to Sophie, the idea was unimaginable. If Wordy had still been with them, he would have been cursing Howard Miller from here to the pits of hell.

"Maybe it was Judith or Grace who made those calls? Grace was still living with her parents at that time. Thought it seems like a long time to be placing 911 calls and no one going to check things out. Does that seem strange to you, Ed?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Yeah, but Leah asked the niece if she knew anything, who pointed her to the 911 calls. Apparently Grace had been going to her house more and more often, to complain about her mother's lack of spine. She said that Grace told she had been telling her mother to call the police if her father ever tried anything. Maybe Judith took multiple chances but never had the courage to speak up even with the phone right there. She also said that Grace never really went home anymore after graduating high school, she only ever went back for her mother, and the niece said that all Grace ever did on those visits was tell her mother to leave him".

"What about Judith? Did she ever talk to the niece about this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she did actually", Leah had opened the truck door and stepped inside, holding a manila folder in her hands, "According to her, Judith went to her house to talk, but the talks always turned to fights about her standing up to or leaving Howard and eventually Judith stopped showing up" Leah shook her head sadly, and handing the folder to Ed who flipped through it, raising his eyebrows every once in a while.

"False 911 call fines? All for a Judith Miller? This is interesting." Ed shared with them.

"In each one, there was a male signature made for each these calls, claiming that his wife was just being clumsy and accidently pressed the buttons. But how all these calls could actually get by with being false calls, especially there being so many, is awful!" Leah shuddered.

"So Howard knows Judith has been placing those calls? Why didn't he do anything? Why wait until today? Did he just snap?" Sam wished the answers would just pop up in front of so they could finally make a move, but he knew they had to have all the pieces before anything else.

"What about hospital records? Anything there? Broken arms, finger, and stubbed toe? I wanna know, and fast. Call me if you get anything?" Ed said stepping out of the truck.

Leah turned to Sam with a sort of pity, a pity that Sam wished he did not deserve, and said, "Well, let's do this for Jules".

Leah said it hesitantly as though any mention of Jules might cause Sam to break down. Or lose focus.

He nodded; Leah mentioning Jules automatically had a calming effect on him, he could clearer now. _Yeah, for Jules._

**A/N: Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed that little preview into crazily messed up Howard really is! Huh! He's not just crazy, he has reasons for the way he is that will go back to his earlier life, even before he got married and had Grace, but it ties into her storyline, I promise!**


End file.
